


Drowning darkness

by Chupeaches



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Brother Technoblade, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Technobro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupeaches/pseuds/Chupeaches
Summary: Tommy keeps on having frequent nightmares
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Drowning darkness

Tommy woke up in cold sweat, a scream escaping his lungs as his eyes opened wide.  
He could feel his heart beating in his chest as sweat droplets slowly came down from his forehead. His eyes looked around as he slowly recognizes the room as his own. He slowly regained his breath as he flopped down with a groan. “Bloody hell.. does that dickhead really have to keep on appearing in my dreams everytime..?” He questioned no one in particular. 

Lately Tommy has been having frequent nightmares, specifically of L’manberg. They always ended in three ways- One, Tubbo screaming at him that he was exiled and that he didn’t want him around anymore, two, Dream finding him and killing him or three- drowning. He’s had it tough ever he’s been exiled. Wilbur was dead, Tubbo abandoned him and Dream was hunting for him. He was beyond glad when he found Techno’s house, finally feeling somewhat safe, but the nightmares were returning once again.  
He must’ve been lost in his thoughts because he didn’t notice a familiar figure climbing down into his room. 

“T.. Techno..? What are you doing here..? It’s my room get out!”  
The taller pink haired male before him sighed before saying back to him;  
“First of all, this is my house, Tommy.. second off, i heard you scream and i was concerned that something had happened to you.”  
The blonde scoffed. “I’m a big man! Nothin’ could ever happen to me! I’m tough as shit!” But Techno saw right through him.  
“Tommy. You’ve got bags under your eyes, you haven’t eaten much lately plus you keep on wandering off somewhere, something’s clearly bothering you.”  
Tommy looked hesitant before muttering that he was having nightmares.  
“You have to speak up Tommy, else’ i can’t hear you.”  
The blonde stared at his blankets as he felt conflicted on wether to tell him or not.  
“..A..alright.. but you have to promise not to laugh at me, understand?”  
Techno’s face softened, he had never seen Tommy so vulnerable before.  
Tommy looked at Techno when he nodded, and then proceeded to tell him about his frequent nightmares.  
“-And it just feels like i’m getting burned alive, everytime i drown in lava it’s terrible.. and it just keeps on going until it just feels like i can’t breathe and lava’s just all inside my fuckin’ lungs..” What he didn’t expect was to be wrapped in Techno’s arms.

He didn’t know how to feel. But it felt.. nice. It felt warm and.. like home.  
He slowly hugged back, tears falling from Tommy’s eyes.  
“Shh.. it’s alright Tommy, you’re safe with me, and i’ll protect you.”  
The blonde sniffed and wiped his tears before asking “D..d-do you mean it..?”  
“Yep, and that’s why i’m making a cake for you tomorrow.”  
Tommy immediately stopped hugging and smiled. “Wait- for real?!”  
“Yep, only you’ll have to help me make it, of course.”  
Techno laughed hearing Tommy groan. “Of course i had to expect something like that..”  
But he was glad he could distract Tommy, even if it was for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soft for big brother techno.. we all need some more protective techno in our lives


End file.
